Sleeping with the Enemy
by BlackRoseGuardian
Summary: A little one-shot between Seto and Joey. R&R plz and NO FLAMES.


Sleeping with the Enemy

**Warning: YAOI! Plan and simple. Thank You.**

* * *

I shouldn't be doing this, I just know it. It goes against everything I've fought for. But I can't help going back to him. No matter how many times we fight and argue in public, it's not true. I don't hate him. Yeah, I still think he's a spoiled bastard, but even he has his good moments. He's always there to help and gives his all. Look at how far I have fallen. Am I a fool to have fallen in love with the enemy?

_**Earlier**_

I was on my way to Yugi's to meet up with the gang when all of the sudden I was pulled into a dark alley that was near the game shop. It was too dark to tell who had grabbed me and pushed me up against the wall of the alley, but before I could make a move, my unknown attacker started to speak.

"Hey mutt, come to the mansion at seven sharp." Seto said or should I say commanded.

"Why should I money bags you ain't the boss of me. And stop callin' me mutt!"

"Like I said be there at seven and don't be late." Then he walked away.

_**Present- 7:00**_

Well I'm here guess I better get this over with. Breathe Joey, breathe. I ring the doorbell and wait to be let in. A few seconds later I hear footsteps and the door opens to reveal Seto wet from a shower and only wearing a pair of silky pajama bottoms with a towel around his neck, while his hair is steadily dripping water. I watch as a drop of water falls down and slowly makes its way down his chest. Stop it Joey! You can't do this, look away! I feel my face heating up and know there's no point in trying to hide it.

"Well are you just going to stand there or are you going to come in?"

"I'm c-coming…" I say while keeping my head down and walking inside. I could have sworn I heard him give a dark chuckle when I said that, but just as fast as it came it was gone so I didn't worry about. Wow, it's been a while since I last been inside his mansion. It always amazes me how huge this place is, but I better go ahead and find out the reason I had to come today.

"Hey money bags why'd you want me to come over for?" He doesn't respond. What's up with him?

"Hello is anyone there?" No answer. Really? Who does he think he is ignoring me when HE was the one who asked me to come over? I lean forward to see if I could get a reaction out of him when all of the sudden, he grabs my arm and pushes me up against the wall and kisses me. I was shocked. THE SETO KAIBA IS KISSING ME!? I didn't know what to do. Of course I'm happy but I mean this is a new revelation in my life. Wait, now that I think about it my mouth is open… OH GOD, I'm being frenched by SETO! How don't I notice this until now? You know what, to hell with it. And I kissed him back with just as must vigor.

Before I knew it we were inside his bedroom and down to just our underwear. Soft touches and love bites here and there had me dazed every time I felt him against me. It wasn't long before the rest of our clothing was gone and three of his fingers were held out before me.

"Suck puppy."

"O-okay Kai-"

"Seto."

"What?

"Call me Seto when we are intimate like this Joey." He called me by my first name and he didn't insult me. I actually like being called puppy more than I do mutt. Maybe just maybe he feels the same way as I do.

"Okay Seto, but I gotta ask you something before dis continues."

"Yes?" He looks confused.

"Do you feel something for me or is dis something just to past da time?" His answer was immediate.

"I do feel something towards you Joey. The thing is I've never felt this way before and it's only when I'm around you. I guess what I'm trying to say is that I believe I'm starting to love you."

"Seto…"

"Will you become mine and let me love you puppy? I'm sorry for everything I've put you through, so will you forgive me and let me have you?" I felt tears come to my eyes. This is the nicest thing he has ever said to me.

"Yes Seto, I forgive you and I'll become yours." After hearing that, he cracks a smile and gets up to look for something. A few minutes later he comes back holding a bottle of what appears to be lube. Squirting some on his fingers once he gets back on the bed he looks at me and asks if I'm ready. Once he got the affirmative he lifts my legs up on his shoulders and begins massaging my entrance. Pushing one finger in, he waits until I'm used to it when he sees my look of discomfort. One becomes two and two becomes three and before I know it, Seto's shoving his fingers within me, causing me to shout in pleasure. When he pulls his fingers out, I frown at the loss and look up at him only to see him rubbing his long, thick erection with lube and staring at me with lust driven eyes as he does.

I watch his every movement as he strokes himself from the base to the tip. I feel so hot, as I look upon this sinful man with a glazed expression. He stops and crawls towards me slowly. Leaning down he kisses my lips and spreads my legs apart once again. I feel his cock pressed up against me and he slowly enters my prepared hole. After he was fully seated inside of me, he pushes my legs on either side of my head as he watches himself penetrate me. It's not long before he's going faster and harder. He puts so much force into his thrusts that I become overwhelmed and scream with no sound coming out. He holds my legs down as he gives me lip-bruising kisses, while he moves deeply inside me. Minutes turn into hours as my clouded mind makes me think that days have past during the time Seto has been giving me mind blowing pleasure. A few more thrusts and he's nearing the edge as his movements grow erratic and wild. He plunges inside of me one last time as he hits my spot dead on and brings us both to completion biting my neck in the process. We scream and moan at the intenseness of our session as he empties his seed inside my abused hole. Our bodies are glistening with sweat as we both try to catch our breath from our passionate lovemaking.

"I love you Joey."

'I love you too Seto." I've fallen for the enemy, but I know I'm doing the right thing. To be honest, it's not so bad to be sleeping with the enemy…

* * *

**Thanx for reading, hope you all liked it. Since summer is almost here, I'll start making more stories. Later**!


End file.
